Recuerdos
by NicholasBellamorte
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden hacer que sigamos viviendo o que tomemos decisiones de gravedad.


**DISCLAIMER**

**La serie Código Lyoko y los personajes descritos son de Moonscoop, utilizando éstos sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

_Estaba en el patio de la academia Kadic, los chicos corrían por diversas causas. Algunos iban a saludar a alguien, otros estaban jugando al fútbol, unos pocos iban al bosque. Eran un grupo de amigos que eran bastante populares pero no tanto como Elizabeth Delmas, la hija del director. Realmente no me interesaba lo que hacían, yo solamente quería ver a la persona que amaba, que finalmente encuentro. Estaba con sus amigas hablando de cosas banales hasta que me ve. Se acerca corriendo hacia mi, me abraza y me da un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Cuando me detengo a ver su rostro, inmediatamente cambia y se la ve a ella misma con un semblante de sorpresa pero con un trozo de cabeza menos, como si le hubieran disparado. El alrededor, de un día soleado, cálido y lleno de vida a una ¿tarde? gris, fría y llena de devastación y muerte._

Me despierto hiperventilando, sudado en todo mi cuerpo y muy asustado. Intento recapacitar porque era una pesadilla pero no puedo contener un par de lágrimas llenas de desesperación. Mientras lloro, veo el lugar en donde estoy y las seco para después intentar juntar fuerzas y levantarme. Me encontraba en el rincón de un edificio totalmente destruido, rodeado de escombros que había dispuesto como escondite, ya que como protección no servían. Tomo la escopeta que llevaba, cuyo modelo desconozco y los pocos cartuchos que me quedaban, el enemigo fue demasiado inteligente y destruyó las existencias de municiones y armas y por último me alejo del lugar a paso lento.

No me encontraba dirigiéndome a algún lugar, estaba totalmente desganado así que no miraba mi alrededor aunque cargaba la escopeta por si algún enemigo aparecía. Ya llevaba caminando un par de kilómetros cuando siento un aroma peculiar pero lamentablemente familiar. Aroma a cuerpos en descomposición, a muerte, a desesperación. Reviso el lugar y resulta que era la vieja academia a la cual asistía, destruida casi por completo. El paisaje del lugar, casi todo devastado y el cielo, casi negrizo por los incendios en toda la ciudad y no sé si en todo el mundo. El lugar daba una escena tétrica, digna de cuentos de terror o literatura gótica. No sé por qué pero tomé el impulso de entrar pero me sorprenden dos robots del tamaño de un adulto. Casi por reflejo apunto hacia el símbolo que llevaba a la altura de donde iría un corazón y disparo. Fue inútil ya que el retroceso casi me disloca el hombro y el disparo fue errado pero rememoro cierto recuerdo.

_Caminaba con mi amor por el bosque, los dos concentrados en el otro. Ese era nuestro mundo y era perfecto. De repente escucho varias explosiones y veo en el cielo azul, columnas de humo negro como la capa de la muerte. Ambos nos asustamos y corrimos hacia la primera calle asfaltada que vimos, la gente corriendo desesperada hacia un lado y del lado contrario, pelotones de ¿robots? destruyendo y matando todo a su paso. Por lógica, nosotros también empezamos a escapar de ellos hasta que vimos otro pelotón pero más reducido que nos embosca a nosotros y a las personas que nos rodean. Mi instinto por proteger a mi amada hace que divise un pequeño callejón entre dos comercios así que la arrastro hacia ese lugar y logro que nos ocultemos dentro de unos contenedores de basura. El aroma era desagradable pero no era nada comparado a lo que tenía que oler en un futuro cercano. Me quedo mirando unos minutos lo que sucedía y eso me traumaba, ver la ciencia ficción hecha realidad, cyborgs asesinando gente inocente. Finalmente salimos del contenedor pero siguiendo el camino del callejón, teníamos que ir a mi hogar ya que se encontraban ahí nuestros padres, preguntarles que diablos sucede en la ciudad y huir con ellos. En cuestión de minutos un tanto eternos, llegamos pero encontramos todas las casas devastadas e incendiadas, veíamos a decenas de cuerpos masacrados en la calle, los cuerpos de nuestros vecinos. El terror se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos y realmente esperábamos que lo peor no haya pasado pero sí… Nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos, hasta nuestros animales yacían como estatuas calcinadas, meras cosas que de a poco perdían lo que alguna vez tuvieron identidad. Mi novia cae devastada y yo solo puedo limitarme a abrazarla, los dos lloramos por la pérdida de nuestros seres más queridos y porque no sabíamos que hacer. De repente, unas sirenas nos interrumpen y eran varios móviles de policía junto con diversas camionetas antidisturbios del GIGN; estos se detienen enfrente nuestro y bajan todos para formar una barricada defensiva. Uno de ellos se acerca a nosotros y grita que nos fuéramos pero los disparos de las MP5 y escopetas de los policías nos distraen, ellos estaban luchando contra esos cyborgs y veo que uno de los policías de élite –antes de que lo mataran– le dispara al símbolo de X.A.N.A. y el cyborg cae como si fuera de vuelta un pedazo de metal inanimado._

Al recordar eso, inmediatamente mi mente se "apaga" y termino tomando un semblante serio mientras esquivo los disparos de mis enemigos. Cuando me encuentro medianamente cerca de ellos, adopto una postura correcta de disparo y a la vez, lo hago, impactando los perdigones en el símbolo. Este cyborg cae "muerto", el otro intenta disparar pero corre el mismo destino del primero ya que reaccioné a tiempo para disparar. Reviso mi arma y se encuentra descargada y yo me había quedado sin municiones así que la tiro a un costado y al mismo paso de como caminaba, me adentro a mi vieja academia.

Recordar como era antes el lugar y como es ahora, me dejaba una sensación extraña, como que no podía creer todavía que en un lugar lleno de vida, ahora hubiera solo era el infierno en el mundo terrenal. De lejos visualizaba cinco personas empaladas y esas cinco, eran el tan famoso grupo de amigos compuesto por el genio, el bromista, el más lindo del colegio, la japonesa medio rara y la otra genia. ¿Por qué especialmente a esos cinco? Ignoro la razón ni tampoco me interesa pero al saber que el más lindo y la japonesa eran casi pareja, me trae otro recuerdo.

_Después de escapar de los policías y de aquel grupo de robots asesinos, corro con mi pareja hacia la academia, imaginaba que habría algún adulto que nos pudiera ayudar. Después de cinco minutos, llegamos pero la vimos llena de cuerpos recientemente asesinados, el olor reinante era a sangre y recuerdo que me gustaba, de hecho. Mi pareja logró divisar un pelotón viniendo hacia donde estábamos y al instante nos logramos ocultar; parecía que no nos habían visto en realidad. Finalmente decidimos ir al edificio administrativo, nos topamos con uno de ellos para mala suerte nuestra y éste ataca sin pensarlo dos veces, impactando su proyectil en la cabeza de mi pareja. Cuando noto esto, mi mente se "apaga", tomo un trozo de metal que milagrosamente se encontraba cerca de nosotros y aun con el riesgo de electrocutarme, se lo clavo al ¿asesino? con una fuerza tal que corto mis manos, en el símbolo de su pecho. Como pensaba, me electrocuto pero suelto a tiempo el trozo. Cuando "prendo" mi mente, mi semblante pasa de neutro a desesperado y me dirijo hacia mi novia, que yacía muerta con su semblante de sorpresa._

Al recordar esto, empiezo a volverme loco y a alejarme de cualquier cosa que me recordara a la muerte en general. Al no poder hacerlo ya que estaba rodeado de muerte, cierro mis ojos pero golpeo mi cabeza contra una columna así que quedo atontado hasta que me desmayo.

Despierto ya siendo casi noche, más tenebroso que antes. Ni siquiera me gasto en limpiar mi ropa, ya que iba al edificio administrativo. En la explanada donde había tomado mi primer combate contra estas cosas, veo el cadáver ya casi desierto de mi novia pero no encuentro a aquel robot, imagino que lo tomaron otros autómatas para repararlo. Me acerco al cuerpo y ya en un claro acceso de locura, acaricio el cráneo descubierto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sumada con una mirada angustiante.

–No te preocupes mi amor, no vas a estar sola…

Me paro decidido y voy a las escaleras para subir al último piso. Previamente tomo una manguera contra incendios que se encontraba tirada en el piso junto con diversas sillas, asumo que hicieron una barricada improvisada. Ya corriendo con la manguera en mi hombro, entro a la primera habitación abierta que logré ver y ato un extremo en un ropero. Con el otro extremo, improviso una horca como según veía en diversas películas y al comprobar su eficacia usando una pata de un escritorio, la ubico en mi cuello. Finalmente tomo papel y lápiz y escribo una nota que en el mejor de los casos, no será leída:

"Estoy harto de llevar esta vida… Ignoro si estos sucesos suceden en todo el mundo pero al haber perdido a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi amor… Hizo que fuera insensible. No puedo agredir siquiera a estas cosas que me quieren matar, cuando ya no soy yo, justamente ahí lo digo… No soy yo. Si realmente existe el cielo o el infierno, sé que encontraré a todos en algún lugar. Ya no me corresponde la felicidad, ya no me corresponde el amor, ya no me corresponde la amistad… Si no tengo esas cosas, ¿de qué sirve vivir? Prefiero morir y que se acabe este sufrimiento…"

Acto seguido después de dejar el lápiz encima del papel, tomo impulso hacia la ventana y rompiendo parte de los pocos vidrios sanos que quedaban, caigo hacia el vacío pero me detengo a mitad de camino, ya que se había extendido toda la manguera. Por esto, el nudo se tensa atrás mío, provocando una fractura en mi cuello, matándome.

Antes de esto, veo mi vida pasar en mis ojos, todos los momentos felices que viví con la gente que consideraba especial. Veo las experiencias que hicieron que aprenda, veo a mi pareja y aquel momento en donde juré que iba a protegerla… Obviamente, fallé en esto. Merecía morir… Y había cumplido esa condena.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

Finalmente me decido a publicar de vuelta algo prácticamente mío pero en este caso, volviendo a una temática un tanto... Perturbadora. Bah, no busco asustar sino hacer algo de tinte depresivo. De paso, aprovecho para descargar mi frustración al ser hoy 14 de febrero y pasarla solo.  
>La inspiración de la historia fue por el reto que tuvo Tokio Alien con otra persona y bueno, decidí publicar algo bajo mi punto de vista, donde considero que los recuerdos son decisivos a la hora de sobrellevar una vida y si pasan tantas malas experiencias en tan poco tiempo, pueden hacer que éstas personas se suiciden.<br>Comencé con esto la navidad pasada en donde las primeras horas las pasé solo y realmente la finalicé la semana pasada, estando en la calle por malas experiencias.

En fin, espero que les... ¿guste? este One Shot.


End file.
